Волчий всадник (Warcraft III)
Раньше волчьи всадники считались самыми уважаемыми воинами Орды. Но, немногим до начала Второй войны, колдун Гул-дан распустил их отряды. Теперь, через много лет, молодой вождь Орды, Тралл, решил воспитать новое поколение. Эти могучие воины вооружены здоровенными боевыми мечами в бою и полагаются на хитрость и жестокость их верных ручных волков. Способности Сеть :Causes a target enemy unit to be bound to the ground so that it cannot move. Air units that are ensnared can be attacked as though they were land units. | |- | |} *Use Ensnare to bring flying units to the ground so that you can kill them with melee units such as Grunts and Tauren. *Use Ensnare to stop units from running away. If the enemy is running away, cast Ensnare on the tail end of their train. Pick off whatever units you can which will reduce the enemy army and make them pay for running. *Use Ensnare to break away powerful enemy melee units so they can no longer contribute to the battle as shown in a below screenshot. *Don't bother casting Ensnare on ranged troops unless you're trying to prevent them from running away. *You can continue to cast Ensnare on enemy Heroes to trap them if you have multiple Raiders with Ensnare ready to go. Just keep casting until your army can finish the Hero off. *Ensnare can be used to interrupt spells that require spell channeling. *When Assaulting a town, Peons or Peasants etc. will try to repair. Use Ensnare to stop them. Грабёж (Пассивное) Each attack that does damage to a building also gains resources. This is a passive ability. Pillage returns 50% of the cost of the building if you destroy it at full health. |} Улучшения ;Ярость Берсерка :Improves the fighting capabilities of Grunts with a 100 hit point increase, and 3 bonus attack damage. |} ;Steel Melee Weapons :Increases the melee attack damage of Grunts, Raiders, and Tauren. : :;Thorium Melee Weapons ::Further increases the melee attack damage of Grunts, Raiders, and Tauren. : :: ::;Arcanite Melee Weapons :::Further increases the melee attack damage of Grunts, Raiders, and Tauren. :: ;Steel Unit Armor :Increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. : :;Thorium Unit Armor ::Further increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. : :: ::;Arcanite Unit Armor :::Further increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. :: Manual description :Note: The description is very similar to the one in Battle.net, but differs in some sentences. The marauding, wolf-riding raiders were once considered to be the most honored warriors of the horde. Yet, just prior to the Second War, Gul'dan disbanded the raiders. Now, after many long years, the young warchief Thrall has decided to train a new generation of wolf riders. These mighty warriors carry hefty warblades into combat and rely greatly upon the cunning and ferocity of their faithful dire-wolf mounts to defeat their enemies. Описание в редакторе карт Highly mobile wolf rider. Effective against buildings. Can learn the Ensnare ability. Внешние ссылки en:Raider (Warcraft III) Категория:Юниты Орды в режиме сражения (Warcraft III)